Ninja Gaiden:The Will of Fire
by Stiengrabbah
Summary: War has arose in the World of Ninja. Madara Uchiha has waged war on all the nations and plans to revive the Ten-Tails. Ryu Hayabusa, with knowledge of the plot long before the war, joins in as we delve into his past along with Naruto's to learn the truth behind it all. Will the power of the Dragon Lineage and the Uzumaki be enough to triumph against this new evil?
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Ninja Gaiden: The Will of Fire

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Many eons ago, during the beginning of our existence, there were two Deities. One of Good and one of Evil. These Deities were the first of their kind, named Gurdu and Vigoor. Their story was the beginning of what we know today. Vigoor was a malevolent bein who began to reshape the universe Gurdu made into a chaos of destruction. In doing so, this unending destruction caused the diety to split into fourths which birthed newer, greater deities, one of which became the Deity of Creation who would become what we know as The Serpent. As they were all newly birthed, the Serpent remained unmoved by Vigoor's power while the others panicked. While keeping a semblance of sanity in check, Serpent was able to creat a counterattack towards Vigoor's malice by planting the Seeds of Life. Vigoor was oblivious to these Seeds which grew within his chaos and destruction. The Seeds then began to evolve and grow ever so slightly in form and strength until their power was equal to that of a Deity. These Seeds eventually formed thirteen divine Dragons, or Ryuujin (****龍神****; **_**Dragon Gods**_**), who waged an endless war with Vigoor, who did not cease in turning Gurdu's former territories into twisted hellish worlds of chaos and hatred. Eventually, after countless battles and a very lengthy time period, the Ryuujin managed to defeat and banish Vigoor. After their war waged against the evil Deity, the Dragons lived on in peace for many eons as the 4 Deities rebuilt what had fallen to Vigoor's destructive and chaotic realms. Though not destroyed however, Vigoor and his realms managed to survive due to the insecurities of the youngest Dragon of the thirteen Ryuujin. He was the weakest of his brethren and developed a jealousy of inferiority towards the other Dragons. Vigoor's corruption overtook the youngest as this envy evolved into hatred. During this period life had moved on, evolved into even more life which flourished on the world known as Earth. They evolved into many forms including humans whom the Dragons watched over along with the rest of this world as they lived in harmony as the Protectors of Life. This all changed when the youngest of the Ryuujin became fully corrupted and an entity of chaos and destruction, emerging as a Dark Dragon. The twelve Ryuujin fought their youngest brother which resulted in their defeat. Weakened and depleted of their strength, the Dragons placed their faith within the strongest of human warriors and bestowed them with a gift. They gave him their fang so that they may stand a chance against the Dark Dragon. In doing so, all the twelve Ryuujin placed their essence, souls and spiritual powers within the fang which created one of the most immensely powerful weapons on the planet, the Dragon Sword. The Dragon Sword is a divine weapon, so powerful that only those with the physical strength, pure spirit and proficient technique may wield it, while it destroys those who may attempt to use it with a wicked soul or weak body. The warrior who was able to claim this weapon was known as the Dragon Ninja who slayed the Dark Dragon with this newly forged blade. The blade was passed down the warrior's bloodline through many ages which created what is known as the Dragon Lineage whom of which preserved the long perished Divine Dragons' legacy not just within the Dragon Sword but by what the Dragon Ninja's have done since the slaying of the Dark Dragon, protecting the world from all sorts of evils that threaten it. The Current weilder of this weapon is one Ryu Hayabusa, of the Hayabusa clan.**

**Now before we begin our story let me tell you a brief history of another event that took place years later after the destruction of the Dark Dragon. The destruction of the Ten-Tailed beast, or J****ūbi**** (****十尾****), which was saved by a certain man. Before we get to that let us look into the creation of the tailed beast. When all thirteen Ryuujin were still Protectors of Life they wished to created an entity and Guardian of the Lands, made up of the energy which resided in all human beings, Chakra. Others know of this energy as Chi but many know of it as Chakra. In the world of Shinobi, Chakra is the main source of all their abilities. This being eventually became the J****ūbi****. This happened due to the corruption of the youngest Dragons following in Vigoor's footsteps, which Vigoor had planned for, and corrupted the beast. the corruption began as the Dark Dragon emerged and the Ryuujin knew of this. As well as placing a certain warrior with their power, they gave their knowledge to another man, a man who would create his own lineage which would branch into different clans in the future. This man was known as The Sage of the Six Paths, or Rikud****ō Sennin**** (****六道仙人****), who later became the first Jinch****ūriki**** of the J****ūbi**** and Savior of this World. He later created his own ideals and religion, Ninjushu which later became known as Ninjutsu. The Dragons however did not give him full access to this knowledge but a way to descover the truth about Chakra and a prophecy of the Ten-Tails: "**_**A path of destruction will follow through an entity birthed from our brethren, learn the strength of all things and rid the world of this evil". **_**They transfered this prophecy mentally to the then young Sage who was growing into the man he was destined to be. The Dragons' prophecy then came true as the Sage learned the truth about Chakra. During a time of war, the Ten-Tails awoke in full power as the Sage appeared to save the world from its immense power. After becoming the Jinch****ūriki**** of this beast and knowing of his immenent death, he learned of a way to seal it for good, by using a method known as the Creation of All Things to split the beast's Chakra into nine parts, in similar fashion to what Gurdu did to himself, and sealed the body of the beast into another creation known as the Moon using a technique known as Chibaku Tensei. Since his triumph against the J****ūbi**** and the Dragon Warrior's triumph againt the Dark Dragon, the world of Shinobi has expanded and become a large and vast world of ninja. Both the Sage, his lineage, to an extent, and Dragon Ninja knew of each other and shared their knowledge to one another.**

**Little did the Ninja World know that the Dragon Lineage and lineage of the Sage would once again work hand in hand in this new tale...**

_This story begins with the tale of a boy who grew into one of the most powerful ninja today. The story of young Ryu Hayabusa._

_A young Ryu Hayabusa walks with his fahter, mother, caretaker, comrad of his father's and bestfriend into Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leafs._

_Jô Hayabusa, current wielder and head of the Hayabusa clan as well as the current descendant of the Dragon Ninja, tells Ryu's caretaker Omitsu and best friend Kureha to await outside of the Hokage Mansion._

"Stay here...Genjiro, Ryu and I have business to attend to with the Third Hokage...we will be out shortly." _He spoke with soft and calm words._

_Kureha looked upset, wanting to follow in with Ryu._

"Omitsu-sama, I wanna go in with Ryu-kun!..." _she said this due to the fact that the two were inseperable._

"Kureha, you must wait. This is very important for Ryu and Jô-sama...as well as for you!" _she said enthusiastically._

"Me too?" _she said turning her head in confusion._

"Yes Kureha, as a descendant of the Shrine Maidens you must learn to defend yourself at any cost for our ancient relics. You must prepare yourself for the dangers that face you. Soon, Momiji will lear this too." _Omitsu said with a sweet smile on her face._

_Kureha nodded as they waited for Ryu and the rest inside of the Hokage Mansion._

_Inside of the Mansion, Jô, along with Genjiro, talked over Ryu's situation and why they wanted him and Kureha in village with Hiruzen Sarutobi._

"You see...for my son to become a Hayabusa ninja...one of his requirements was something that I had only wished I could've gone through at his age...I want him to learn the Leaf's Way of the Ninja here and pass the Chunin Exams...I couldthink of no better place than Konohagakure for this trial...as for Kureha, she will join him under the care and supervision of Omitsu and one of our Jōnin Genjiro. They will take Kureha and Ryu on separate training sessions and different points over the course of this time that they are here...we only need your approval Hokage-sama..." _he said in high respect to the Third Hokage, bowing afterwards._

_Hiruzen arose from his seat to observe Ryu._

_He bent down to one knee, smiling in a friendly manner._

"Hello young one! I am the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi! SO from how it seems you will be living here with us for quite awhile as will your friend. I hope you find this place to be a home away from home and we hope to be able to teach you our Way of the Ninja" _he said very kindly._

_He stood up to shake hands with Jô and Genjiro as they came to an agreement._

"Hokage-sama..." _Ryu spoke in a calm but enthusiastic tone._

"I will not disappoint...I will become a Master Ninja and head of my clan just like my father. I'll be as strong as Genjiro and I'll have the kind heart of Omitsu! As for my innerstrength...I wish to be like Kureha...she is one of my best friends...I want to grow up and be able to protect my family and friends no matter what it takes!" _Ryu said smiling and holding his fist out to show he will be true to his oath._

"To be ninja...is to carry the burden of hatred...as well as the Will of Fire...you see...you can't always protect those you care about...no matter how badly you wish to...but that doesn't mean you can never...you must be able to ready yourself for emotional pain as well as hatred...if you hate enough...it will manifest you and corrupt your sensibilities...and in turn will get your other loved ones harmed as well...Ryu...are you ready to begin your training here? If so they may take you to the Academy to join your new classmates in the Opening Ceremony for the new students." _he said sighing yet smiling._

"We will take him there straight away. Thank you for your time Hokage-sama" _he said bowing then walking out of the mansion with Ryu and Genjiro._

_Kureha hugged Ryu as she was happy to see him._

"Ryu-kun!" _she said in a very happy tone._

_Ryu hugged her back as he smiled along with her._

_Jô and Omitsu took Kureha and Ryu to the Opening Ceremony at the Konoha Academy._

"Ryu...I want you to do your best...and never give up no matter how hard it is...this isn't going to be like our normal training...it's going to get harder and harder for you...but you seem to be up to it...I'll visit every now and then, Omitsu and Genjiro will watch you here and train you as you go trhough all of this. Be strong and know I have my faith in you!" _he said placing his hand on his shoulder and kneeling next to him._

_Ryu tried not to cry yet couldn't help to let a few tears out._

"I'm...nervous...but...I...I will try my best father..." _Ryu hugged his father, seeming to be sobbing softly over his shoulder._

_He rubs his son's head as he looked at him in the eyes._

"It'll be alright son, you're a Hayabusa. We all turn out great in the end as will you. Kureha will be here as well. Take care of her alright? Make sure she is safe and comfortable here with you and the others." _he says looking at him, wiping his tears away._

"Yes father...I promise!" _Ryu said in a more happy tone, a few tears still upon his face as he smiled._

_Omitsu was busy comforting Kureha as she was crying hard while hugging her._

"Shh Kureha...I"ll be here to take care of you...and Ryu will be here...he'll keep you company and safe..." _she said smiling sweetly at her._

"R-Really? Well...I-I'll try my best Omitsu-sama! I'll also protect Ryu-kun no matter what!" _she said more happily and sweetly, staring at Ryu and blushing slightly._

_Ryu went over to Kureha and took her hand as they entered the Academy._

"Well...it seems we are seated in different parts..." _Ryu said sounding slightly disappointed._

_Kureha hugged him then smiled sweetly at him._

"No worries Ryu-kun! I'll still be with you! Plus we'll make more friend this way." _she said smiling more sweelty and blushing slightly._

_Ryu smiled as he hugged her once more._

"Well...see you after class..." _he saud smiling and then going to his seat._

_Ryu looked as nervous as Kureha fo they were not used to being around so many new people._

_Suddenly a friendly voice spoke next to him._

"Hello there. What's you're name?" _the boy spoke with enthusiasm._

_Ryu turned to see a boy with yellow spiky hair and blue eyes, smiling in a very friendly manner._

"Ryu...Ryu Hayabusa. What's you're name?" _he spoke in a nervous tone yet seeming excited all at the same time._

"I-I'm Kureha...who are you?" _Kureha spoke to the red-haired, gentle yet hot-blooded girl._

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki! Pleasure to meet ya-ttebane!" _she said in an excited tone, speaking with her verbal tic as usual._

"I'm Minato Namikaze. Pleased to meet you Ryu." _he said in a friendly yet calm manner, smiling happily at him._

_Kushina and Kureha seemed to have gotten along with each other well as Ryu and Minato did too._

_Little did they know that their meeting was fate bringing together these four._

_For their story was about to begin..._

_**(Phew! That was long! But I decided to try something new! As much as I did love my Deadpool and Hidan story I wanted to take a break and pursue an interest in the Ninja Gaiden story and see how it'd do in the Naurot world. I tried my best to be as accurate as I could but nothing is perfect. I hope you all enjoy this tale and I'll be sure to continue this :) give me any feedback you can, ideas and critisism but not in a jerkish way. In the sense of mistakes I made, eorros on my part etc. :) But again I hope you all enjoy it and I promise to add to this more and more as well as my Deadpool and Hidan story! See you guys soon!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: In Years to Come

Chapter 2: In Years to Come

_The children of the Academy were all gathered on the training grounds of the school._

"Today, you will all demonstrate what you've learned and test your abilities with kunai and shuriken throwing!" _the instructor spoke with a serious tone._

_The insructor called up many names some suceeding and some not doing all that well.._

_The insructor then called up Kureha's name as she walked up to where she must stand, knowing she was next._

"Now Kureha, do what you have been taught with your best potential." _said the instructor very calmly._

_Kureha focused on her targets as she threw five kunai, hitting only four of the targets, as she then threw six shurikens hitting all of them perfectly._

"_Kureha is rather good with her shurikens but with kunais she has trouble hitting her last target...she will improve" thought the instructor in a very pleased yet observant way._

"Next up, Kushina Uzumaki!" _yelled the instructor as Kushina walked up to her placment._

_Kushina threw her weapons, missing 2 out of five kunai and 2 out of 6 shuriken._

_After awhile they eventually called Minato's name as Minato walked up looking very confident and happy._

"I will do my best sensei and I will not disappoint you at all." _Minato said with full confidence._

_Minato focused as he was then suddenly in the air, tossing off many kunais and shurikens down towards the targets as he hits all of them perfectly in the center of the target._

_Ryu wa sshocked to see such poetential in Minato's abilities, knowing he could match them._

_Ryu was the very last that they called up._

_He walked up to his placement, standing firmly on the ground and focusing on the targets._

"Begin when you are read-" _said the instructor as he suddenly heard multiple, simultanious thumps and thuds against the targets._

_Within the blink of an eye Ryu hit every target just as perfect as Minato did._

_The instructor looked at Ryu, surprised and shocked that a child his age could surpass even that of Minato and his abilities, who was considered a genius that appeared once every generation._

Ryu's time...00:00:02 seconds?" _said the instructor as he gasped and watched Ryu as he walked away from his placement._

_All the girls of the class seemed to admire and see Ryu as strong, squeeing as he walked past them all._

_He walked up to Kureha, smiling at her, as all the girls seemed jealous and disappointed._

"Y-You did good Ryu-kun...better than me definitely..." _Kureha said with a slight tear in her eye._

_Ryu pointed her chin up and at him, smiling in a very sweet way._

"No...you did much better than me...you did it with all of your heart and you did your best...I just did it to get out of the way...sure I got perfectly, but perfection doesn't always equal victory...it's those mistakes...that make us the strongest Kureha...never doubt yourself, you're stronger than me in every way.." _Ryu said to her as he hugged her and smiled at her._

_Kureha blushed slightly as she teared up a bit more in happiness, smiling at Ryu's words._

"Thank you Ryu...I will never give up...I'll never stop until the end...no matter the cost..." _she says as she kissed his cheek and giggled._

_Ryu blushed slightly as he smiled more at his friend._

_Three of the girls looked at Kureha, seemingly jealous of her the most out of the other girls._

"We'll deal with her after school...hehe..." _said the blonde one to her friends, smirking in a grizzly fashion._

_After school, Ryu stayed for a bit to talk with Minato as did Kureha and Kushina._

"You did really well today Ryu, I never thought you'd be that good!" _said Minato in a cheerful and impressed tone._

_Ryu smiled at him then ading the smile to no emotion, looking at him._

"No...I just ran by it...it took no skill...you're much better than me Minato..." _he said smiling slightly._

_Minato put his arm around him in a friendly fashion as the instructor came by._

"Ryu, I would like for you to stay after class. I must have a word with you." _the instructor said to hikm, looking very serious._

"Ryu-kun? Are we walking home together?" _Kureha spoke to him in a soft voice._

"I'll meet you back at home Kureha, I promise." _Ryu said smiling at her._

_Ryu stayed after school as Kureha walked home by herself, wandering around and seemingly lost._

_The blonde girl with her two brunette friends come out and appraoch her._

_Kureha sees them, seeming a bit scared as she didn't feel safe around them._

"U-Um...h-hello..." _she spoke in a frightened tone._

_The blonde girl grabs her by the collar and pulls her close._

"Pff ha! You hear that girls? She thinks we're here to be friendly! Hahaha!" _she laughed as she suddenly stops and looks angry at her._

"L-Let me go!" _Kureha said in a very frightened voice._

"Shut up! You think you got any chance with Ryu-kun? You're dead wrong...Ryu-kun wants a true, powerful kunoichi who can measure up to his standards...beautiful...sweet..and graceful...not a weak, wimp like you...why do you even hang around him? You're a loser you freak! You shouldn't be hanging around with guys like him...you shouldn't even be tlaking to him!" _she yelled at her as she pushed her down to the ground, laughing along with her friends._

_Kureha teared up, looking very upset from all of this._

"People like you need to learn their place. You're a loser...so never speak to Ryu-kun again..." _she said slapping her hard._

_Her friend gasped at what she had done._

"H-Hey! You didn't have to go that far!" _her friend yelled at her in shock._

_She grabbed her friend by the collar._

"Hey, shut up or you'll get it next!" _she said to her throwing her down, turning back to Kureha._

"As for you...I'm gonna teach you a lesson...".

_She smirked as she threw a fist at her, aiming to punch her._

_Suddenly, and surprisingly, Kureha managed to catch the punch as if it were nothing._

"You...you be quiet! I'm weak you say? Not powerful you say? I'm a loser who isn't beautiful? Fine...see it that way...but I'm not changing for you pr for anyone...I am who I am...and Ryu-kun likes me for who I am...because he pays attention the heart...something you don't have and I do...he is my best friend...I've known him longer than you...he'll pick me over you heartless jerks!" _she said while crushing the blonde girl's fist._

_She screamed slightly at the pain as she pulled her fist back._

"Well...what are you waiting for? Get her!" _she yelled at her friends as they charged at Kureha._

_Then out of nowhere, Kushina appeared and knocked down the two girls._

"Hey, leave her alone you bullies!" _she spoke out with courage._

_Kureha was shocked yet happy to see her and to see her defend her like this._

'K-Kushina..." _she spoke softly as she smiles slightly._

_The blonde girl looked utterly pissed off as she appraoched them slightly._

"I thought you might show up...good thing I brought a few friends..." _she said smirkingly as six Genin boys approached them, looking rather agressive and mischievous._

"I don't like to hit pretty little girls...but when this one asks us too...we will hehe..." _he spoke in a ghouling manner._

_Kushina tried to fend them off but she was knocked aside, hurting her knee._

_They all approached Kureha, surrounding her with their large numbers._

"This bitch'll be easy...let's just get this over with..." _the boy said as he threw a might punch at Kureha._

_Kureha flinched and cringed before the punch but felt nothing but the wind move in a strange manner._

_She turned to find leafs flying aorund and Ryu grabbing onto the wrist of the Genin boy, stopping his punch from connecting._

"Hitting little girls for a girl a few years younger than you? Pathetic..." _he said slightly twisting his wrist and kicking him._

_Two of the boys charged after him as the other three watched._

_Ryu punched the first one then ducked the other's punch as he tripped the first boy the the other one._

_While suspended in the air for a brief moment from the trip, Ryu kicked upwards and knocked the boy up high._

_He dashed up into the air, kicking highly multiple times at different positions and throwing ounches in as well, as he then grabbed him from behind and turn him upside down, spinning as they dropped down._

_Ryu then hit the ground, cracking it a little, with his newly learned skill, The Izuna Drop._

_The remaining three boys charged at him as Ryu dashed, so quickly it left blue-ish after images of him with a highlighted trail following them, as he turned and elbowed the middle boy in the stomach and threw his fist back, making the boy bleed from his nose as Ryu damaged it well._

_The boy behind him ran at him as he hit the middle one in the face._

_Then as that happened, Ryu jumped backwards, doing a backflip, and landed on the side of a tree trunk as the two remaining boys looked behind and in front of them._

_Ryu pushed himself off the trunk as they spotted him and lunged forward, flipping once forward, as he landed on the boy in front's head._

_As he landed on his head he oushed himself off him, lunging towards the other boy, as he lands on the last remaining boy._

_Instead of landing on him he did a frontal kick, twirling around while having his foot on the boy's face and stopping in the same postion he was at first and switching to his other foot to kick him hard in the face._

_After the twirling air double kick, Ryu dives down and grabs him by the head, flipping forward, as he throws him far into a tree._

_He lands on his feet, turning to the the Genin boy he landed on as he got up._

_As the boy ran after Ryu, he dashed in the same manner again but this time, as he's ducking, he does a Tiger Palm Uppercut._

_While doing that move, Ryu backslapped the boy with his fist then using the same fist to strike him in the stomach, swtiching to the other arm to hit him in the chest and then uppercutting normally._

_Ryu then grabbed the boy by the collar as he flew barely up from the upper cut as he dashes far towards a tree and he slams the boy hard into the tree, holding him still against it while holding his collar and him up._

"You pathetic trash...how dare you attack her...descendant of the shrine maidens...one of the most well trained and well developed ninja there is...compared to her...you're nothing but a rookie...and I am her guardian..." _Ryu said angrily._

_He clenched his fist as he grabs the boy by the throat, choking him slightly._

"If I ever see you near her again...I won't be so forgiving...harm her again...you'll wish you'd never been born..." _he said letting go of him as the boy caught his breath._

_Ryu then tore off his forehead protector, holding it in his hand._

"You don't deserve to wear this...or call yourself a Shinobi...Shinobi's look out for each other...lend a helping hand...and do what it takes to achieve peace not just for you but for everyone around you...all your feelow friends...family...loved ones...comrads...you should go back to the Academy and learn what it means to be a ninja...otherwise...you'll get murdered out there...now go!" _he said in and angry and commanding tone, throwing the boy's forehead protector as it break on a tree trunk._

_The boys who could still walk, ran away with the girls as well in fear of what just happened._

_Sighing, Ryu returned to Kureha and Kushina, only to see Kushina was picked up by Minato._

_He kneeled next to Kureha, looking concerned._

"R-Ryu-kun...y-you...protected me..." _she said as she gazed in admiration and a bit of a loving look._

"Og course I did...I promise to never let anyone hurt you...and I'm stickng to that promise you hear me? You're my best friend...as well as my inspiration...without you...I'd be rutheless...cold and empty-hearted...you mean alot to me...and I'll be damned if any punks will hurt you before I say anything about it..." _he said smiling at her sweetly and in a loving fashion._

_Kureha then hugged Ryu tightly, crying a bit in happiness._

_Ryu looked at her and coaxed her cheek softly, where she was slapped, as he wipes away her tears._

"L-Let's go home Ryu..." _she spoke softly._

_Ryu nodded as they walked on home._

**About a year later...**

_Ryu, Kureha, Minato and Kushina were all celebrating their achievement at becoming Genin._

_Kushina was still a bit worried around Minato, feeling he was still mocking her that one time when she spoke out about becoming the first female Hokage and he said he shared the same dream._

_She did not know that Minato was the one who carried her to safety that one day._

_A few weeks later, Kushina had been abducted by Cloud ninjas after she had returned home._

_During this time Black Spider ninjas had snuck into the village as Kureha was walking home late at night._

_Kureha was a little frightened as she wished Ryu were with her._

_Ryu had been training with Minato, testing their skills as best as they could._

_Suddenly, from within the shadows, Kureha had heard a rustling noise coming from the trees and bushes._

_She noticed shadows and relaized that it was the Black Spider clan, wishing to kidnap her as she was going to become a new Shrine Maiden in the near future._

"B-Black Spider?! N-No...!" _she ran away from them as they chased after her with amazing speed._

_As these events began, Ryu and Minato had been walking the trail home as they both saw one of the Black Spider ninja jump in the air, holding Kureha, as they sped off in the direction that Kushina was taken._

_Ryu was about to run for her but Minato stopped him._

"Ryu! Wait...look...this trail...it's Kushina's hair...I think she's..." _he said in a concerning manner, only to be stopped by Ryu._

"You go after Kushina and I'll go for Kureha! Be quick, careful and cautious...you never know what could happen..." _he said as they both nodded and rushed off to save the women that, they knew at that moment, they truly loved._

_But little did they know that these events would lead to a future they did not expect..._

_(__**Wow! That was a long one! I apologize if reading this becomes and eyesore at some points. I was writing this late at night and I wanted to finish this but not rush it. The next chapter though expect an epic yet romantic rescue, Chunin Exams and perhaps even the beginning of the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha! Ooops spoilers! Well for now I'll keep it hush-hush :33 I hope you all enjoyed this. Give me your feedback, ideas and thoughts on this :) and check out Lazy Kitty Cat once again x333 her Tekken story is getting interesting and her latest X-Men one has got me laughing my gut out XDD so again thank you and see you next time! :33)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

Chapter 3: Fate

_The night grew darker as the moon shined over the lands but were covered by dark clouds._

_It's as if the night knew of the horrible events taking place._

_Kureha was blindfolded and held, bound tight, by a rope of strong materials._

_She was frightened and scared, worried that the dredded Black Spider Clan would do something horrible to her._

_The Black Spider was known for having a long, bloody and grizzly history with the Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan._

_Not only that, they've been known for using any means necessary to claim, obtain or get what they wish out of a person._

_They've even resorted to brutal torture methods in various forms._

_Kureha tried to scream and cry for help but one of the Black Spider ninja hels his falcon talon, a gauntlet with razor sharp claw-like blades attached to them, against her neck._

"_**Don't scream...or you'll lose your voice for good as you drown in your own blood...**_" _said the ninja with a dark, disturbing tone._

_As he cackled with a sick, deep and throaty voice, Kureha began to tear up under her blindfold and cry softly._

_She wished that Ryu were there to save her but felt as if he wouldn't come to her rescue._

_Eventually she stopped and accepted her fate, knowing that the Shrine Maiden's duty is to preserve all knowledge and relics even if it means giving up their lives to do so._

_She knew Ryu would think the same, sighing as she stayed quiet._

_As the cloud distance themselves from the moon, a shadow walks the darkened lands, moving at a high speed velocity._

_The figure ran as fast as it could as it then began to jump up on tree branches constantly._

_One of the members of the Black Spider sensed this figure roaming in the dark of night._

_Searching carefully the clouds instead of reflecting the situation made itself as a cover as suddenly one of the four were mutilated by shurikens in vitals areas._

_The other drew their sowrds and weapons as another one lost his limbs and head within and instant._

_The next one searched carefully and cautiously but before he knew it the shadow attacked him with two slashes with by a sword and and uppercut, finished off with a rather familiar Izuna Drop but this one made this one's head explode into a pile of waste._

_The last one threatened to kill Kureha if the figure got near him._

_Kureha panicked and began to breath in a panicking manner._

_The clouds then moved to reveal the figure in the sky, under the bright full moon in the air, as his black scarf blew in the wind and his eyes glew a bright dragon green and he lunged quickly after the Black Spider ninja._

_Diving down towards him, the figure grabs the ninja and falls into the dark forest with him._

_Kureha only heard slashing noises and the sound of as if someone's throat had been cut, drowning in their own blood._

_A dark figure emerged from the forest, slattering the blood of his sword against the floor as he walked up towards Kureha, panting heavily and grizzly like._

"_O-Ohh no...I'm gonna die aren't I...? I'm gonna die...!" Kureha thoughtly fearfully as she cried hard, anticipating her fate._

"No need for this anymore..." _spoke the figure as he raised his sword in the air._

_Kureha let out loud cries of sorrow and fear, softly calling out Ryu's name._

"Ryu...Ryu save me...please...Ryu..."_ she said crying more and more._

_The man brought down his sword, slashing at her as she flinched._

_Only to find that her bounds had been cut as her blindfold slices in half, falling off of her._

_With her bloodshot red eyes, from crying, they suddenly sparkled with that beautiful light brown color they had as she smiles._

_The moonlight shines upon the everlasting green forest, letting in a nice twilight setting as nature glows with brightness, surrounding them in the forest's everlasting beauty._

_Lightning bug glow and fly around as the light reveals the shadow to be Ryu Hayabusa as he smiles and picks her up, carrying her._

"Did they hurt you...?" _said Ryu in a soft, kind voice._

_Kureha eyes gazes at Ryu as she nods no, smiling sweetly at him._

_He smiles back, holding her close in his arms while carrying her._

"Ryu..kun..."_ she says, blushing slightly._

_He smiles more at her as she wraps her arms around his neck._

"I'll never let anyone hurt you...I'll give my life before I allow that..." _he said gazing at her in a sweet yet serious tone._

_Her eyes widen as she is shocked to hear these words form Ryu, blushing more as she gazes in a loving fashion at him._

'But...why Ryu-kun...why would you risk all that, go through all of this...for me...? What about your code as a Shinobi...the warrior's code...our duties...?" _she said sighing slightly._

"Being a Shinobi, Dragon Lineage or not, is not worth it all...being protector of innocents from all evil...none of it's worth it all if you can't save those one's you care about the most...my code means nothing if I can't save the people I truly and deeply care about and love...iafter all...how can you save many other lives...if you can't manage to save one...?" _he said sincerely within his voice and look towards her._

_She gazes at him more, her heart racing and beating like it has never before._

_She looked at him and knew that he was the man of her destiny, the man she truly loved._

'Thank you...Ryu-kun...' _she said as she kisses his cheek._

_He looks at her shicked yet pleased by what she had done, smiling in a very loving way._

"Let's get you home...hang on tight..!"

_Ryu rushed off into the nighttime forest, jumping off branches to more branches then eventually jumping into the air as Kureha smile and blushed while gazing in amazement and love at him._

_He and Kureha returned to the village as they see Kushina and Minato._

_No longer did Kushina seem awkward around Minato as she looked more happy and loving of his company._

_Ryu and Kureha walked up to both of them as suddenly Kushina looked like as if she were crying, turning to them as she gasps and runs over to them both._

_She hugged Ryu first, burying her head against his shoulder._

"Thank you, thank you thank you...!" _Kushina said in an emotionally happy tone as she then hugs Kureha tightly, crying in happiness and in sadness._

"Kushina..." _Kureha said hugging her back just as tight with a calm yet sweet and happy demeanor._

"I thought I was gonna lose you! I was so worried...you've been my only greatest friend...I don't ever want to lose you...I'm so happy you're safe Kureha!" _she said hugging her more, crying even more._

_Ryu looked over then walked over to Minato._

_Minato smiled and gave him a thumbs up in a cheerful manner._

"Congratualtions! You did well Ryu!" _said Minato cheerfully._

_Ryu smiled a little as he then nods in a cool yet calm behaviour._

'You did more than well my friend...not only did you save this girl's life...I look at her and realize that...you've done more than that...just look at her..." _Ryu said as Kushina turned around and looked at Minato, gazing with her eyes full of love._

_Minato blushed slightly and smiled, looking back at Ryu._

"What more did I do Ryu?" _Minato said in a crious manner._

"Minato...you've won and gained her heart...she loves you for this...and I know you do too...I've noticed the way you've looked at her...and talked about her...realize the path towards your destiny...and take it with a smile...and the one you truly love at your side..." _Ryu said placing his hand on Minato's shoulder._

_Minato stared at Ryu, in shock of what he just said as he smile and nods, as he then turns to Kushina._

_Kushina returns to him as Ryu returns to Kureha, hugging her as she hugs back._

_The darkest night had faded into a night of revelation and realization,a night that defined the rest of their lives._

_We then cut to months later, in The Forest of Death._

_Minato and Kushina's comrads had been taken down during the next portion of the Chunin exams while Ryu and Kureha were only a two man team, which was exceptional in their condition in the Leaf village as Genjiro was their team leader._

_They managed to fight off and take out anyone they came in contact with, eventually coming across each other._

_Together they decided to band together and survive the rest of the Forest of Death as they had both scrolls._

_As they roamed the forest Ryu stopped for a moment, looking cautious._

"What is itRyu?"_ ask Minato, seemingly noticing the disturbance too._

_Kureha and Kushina stayed near Ryu and Minato as well as each other, searching for the threat._

"This isn't good...a few ninja from the Mist...and a few I cannot recognize..." _Minato had said, worrying about the other threat._

"I can...I saw them when we entered the building on the first day of the chunin exams...Black Spider ninjas have entered...they're newcomers...but just as deadly...they have no morals...nor do they have remorse for their crimes..." _Ryu said grabbing ahold of his newly crafted blade which he dubbed the Falcon's Blade which was crafted from sacred metals only the Hayabusa clan witholds._

_The blade holds the Dragon Clan's crest upon it as does his and Kureha's forehead protectors._

"Here they come!" _screamed Kureha as they all had their weapons at the ready._

_Many Mist and Black Spider ninja appeared, seemingly bloodlusted, and didn't hesitate to attack._

"We're getting those scrolls you punks!" _said one Mist ninja._

"_**We'll rip out your entrails if we must! Get 'em!" **__yelled one of the Black Spider ninjas._

_Ryu then dashed at them, slashing them with his rather deadly wepon as most of them fell to his blade._

_Kureha and Kushina fought off many, using tag team combos such as back to back fighting, cross combo fighting, throwing one another, hitting a closing in enemy for one another and protecting one another._

_Minato used his newly forged kunais, slashing enemies down with great speed as he throws it at one of the Black Spider ninjas only to have it miss._

_Ryu turned and ran after Minato to try and save him from a deadly attack._

_Kushina and Kureha gasped as it seemed Minato was about to be cut down._

_Suddenly he disappears into nothing and reappears behind the Black Spider ninja, stabbing him in the side with his kunai._

_Ryu widened his eyes shocked as he was amazed by Minato's new tachnique._

_Ryu ran over to Minato as did Kureha and Kushina, seeming amazed by this new jutsu._

"Minato, that...that was amazing...what was that?" _Ryu said, seeming excited by his curiosity from the newly formed jutsu._

"Yeah tell us! Tell us!" _said Kushina, seemingly attracted to his new skill._

"I call it my Flying thunder God Technique, you see I put a certain sealing formula on an object or person and I can teleport basically to it at any time. It's lightning fast so it'll be hard for the enmy to catch me. I put one on this special kunai of mine so I can use it to my advantage as I did just now!" _Minato said in an enthusiastic tone._

_But before they could celebrate, some of the ninja had risen up calling in their back up._

_As they realized this they also relaized that they were surrounded._

"How will we ever get past them all..." _said Minato, looking a bit intimidated by the surrounding forces._

_Ryu then turns to Kureha, shouting her name unhesitantly._

"Kureha, now!"

_Kureha performs hand seals and gestures as the kanjis __**"rin," "byo," "to," "sha," "kai," "jin," "retsu," "zai," and "zen" (**__**臨・兵・闘・者・皆・陣・列・在・前**__**) **__begin to float around the as leaves begind to cirlcle around them, covering where the enemy is._

"Fire Release: Gurenfu no Jutsu! (Art of the Crimson Lotus)" _yelled Kureha as the leaves all explode into large devine flames, circling aorund them and burning down the enemy._

_As the enemy are all incinerated, Ryu turns to Kureha and gives her a thumbs up._

"Good job Kureha! Omitsu and Genjiro taught us well!"

_Kushina looked amazed and shocked by Kureha's abilities._

"Woah! Kureha that was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you had a jutsu like that!" _she exclaimed in excitment and amazement._

"Sometimes a Shinobi must keep all a secret to him or herself, in order to gain an advantage against the enemy and that way we don't endanger the one's we truly care about." _Minato expressed in a clam demeanor but smiling as he did so._

_A few days later, fighting enemy after enemy, they managed to find their way towards the goal._

_A falcon surveys the area, looking around as it spots their destination, as it then descends toward Minato, Kureha and Kushina and forms into a human and revealed to be Ryu._

"I found it! It's dead ahead, we better move fast!" _said Ryu as they ran towards their destination._

_As they walked in they were suddenly greeted by a man in white hair andred markings on his face, looking very ethusiastic and yet intrigued by their arrival._

"Jiraiya sensei! You're here!" _he said running up to him._

"Yes I am...but where are the rest of your team..." _he said looking rather grieved by what has happened._

"Neither mine nor Kushina's partners made it...we found each other and then we found Ryu and Kureha as they were the only two man team allowed in this Chunin exam..." _Minato said looking down slightly._

"Minato...as a Shinobi, as hard as it is, you gotta realize that your comrads died for a cause...they did it for your safety...live life with prosperity and happiness and they can truly live in peace...!" _Jiraiya said looking at Minato and smiling slightly._

"So you are the famous Jiraiya, trained by Hiruzen am I correct?" _Genjiro said as he walked into the room._

"Ohh yes, master Genjiro! An honor to meet you!" _he said bowing to him._

"No need to bow child, I am no legend like Jo Hayabusa, this child's father." _Genjiro said quietly as he took a smoke from his pipe._

"Ahh yes..Ryu is it?"

_Jiraiya walked over to young Ryu, kneeling down to him._

"Hello young Hayabusa! I am Master Jiraiya of the 3 Legendary Sannin! A pleasure, no an honor, to meet you young one!" _he said enthusiastically._

_Ryu smiled and nodded as e bowed inrespect to Jiraiya._

"It is an honor to meet you Jiraiya-sama...i've heard greta things of you!" _he said smiling at him._

_Jiraiya smiled back as he then took out his pen and book._

"Mind if I do a quick interview? Well its a simple question. I'm currently talking to all the young ninjas for a book I'm writing. Ryu, in the world of Shinobi, how do we obtain peace? What is the very thing a ninja should strive for to obtain such a rare item? You see as the old man I am, I've been looking for inspiration...a way to chan ge the ninja world...a way to bring peace to us all."

_Ryu was shocked at the question he was given but then took a deep breath and answered._

"Well...as long as there is conflict within this world, peace seems to be out of the question." _Ryu said simply in a calm tone._

_Jiraiya sighed in a disappointed manner, hoping that he'd get a better answer._

"But...peace exists within our own being...however we choose to see the world...as long as we stay true to ourselves...our instincts...and keep our bonds to those we care for strong...soon enough peace can be restored within the land of Shinobi..." _Ryu continued suddenly._

"How can you say these things though...when there are people who lose these strong bonds...who grow twisted and warped withing their own reality...how can we see the world as beautiful and peaceful when war and death strikes us everyday? Is war and death your idea of peace?" _Jiraiya questioned the young Dragon ninja._

"No...you just choose to see it that way...the life of a ninja is not something that we should be proud of...but its the lives we save...the people we protect from all types of evil...harm and death...that's how you can find peace within yourself...that path of a shinobi is war and death...we are bred for these things...as we are the only ones who can do these things...being a ninja is more than just fighting for tohers...is fighting for yourself...peace exists within the blalnce of good and evil...the world will fall into chaos if both are not intact...so to keep these balances in check...we fight...we love...we hurt...we harm...we run...we cry...we do what we can even if the way to do it is cruel...this is why we are ninja...to bring peace to others with our skills...our instincts...as did my ancestor and the Sage of the Six Paths did when fighting a great evil long ago...if you wish to obtain peace...do not find it within others or a cause...don't try to find it in anyone but yourself...look at your actions and see what they've resulted in good or bad...only then will you find peace...as will everyone...as long as we spread these ideals...good or bad...people will find peace...and then the world can live in harmony...until the next threat..in which...the ninja will be ready..." _Ryu said with a serious look and tone, looking at Jiraiya with his dragon green eyes with a sincere look._

_Jiraiya's eyes widened as his mouth was left open from Ryu's words._

_"This child...he...he may have found the answer...how can a child his age have the intellect of a wise old man...it's truly amaizng...Ryu...could you be...the Child of the Prophecy...? No...he is of Dragon Lineage...he is foretold in another prophecy for each of his descendants...Ryu...you'll grow up to be quite the Super Ninja...I bet he'll get all the ladies too...he already has one hehehe~" Jiraiya thought to himself._

_Kureha wipes a tear fro her eye as Ryu's words were touching and beautiful to her, blushing and smiling at him as she does so._

"Not bad, not bad! I'll write that down! Well...good luck in the next part of the Chunin exams all of you! You'll need it!" _Jiraiya said as he walked away and laughs slightly._

_Ryu look at his three friends, smiling at them as they all walk in._

_A few days later we come to the final part of the test, most of the opponents have done their battles and all that's left is the final battle._

"Minato Namikaze vs. Ryu Hayabusa!" _shouted the announcer as Ryu and Minato faced each other._

_Minato smiled as Ryu smirked a little._

"Good luck my friend, don't hold back you hear? I want to fight you at your fullest and remember...no matter who wins...we're both winners!" _Minato said enthusiastically._

_Ryu nodded at his friend_

"Finally I get to fight you, I've been wanting to since your battle against that Uchiha boy...your Rasengan was an amazing ability...don't you hold back either, come at me with full force!" _Ryu said in a calm yet serious tone._

_Minato nodded at Ryu, smirking slightly._

_The announcer then begins the match._

_Thus begins a battle which will shape out the future and determine both their fates...but we'll see this next time!_

_**(Phew! That was really long! I hope you all like this newer chapter and I hope it doesn't drag on for any of you . but enjoy this chapter :33 give me feedback, ideas anything as long as its positive and fairly negative like say a fair criticism. See you all soon!)**_


	4. Chapter 4:Minato vs Ryu:Shadow vs Dragon

Chapter 4: Minato vs Ryu: Shadow vs. Dragon

_At the end of the Ch__ūnin__ stood but one last battle of two ninjas who have proven themselves worthy._

"After countless battles and challenges, Minato Namikaze and Ryu Hayabusa are up next to face each other in the final round!" _yelled the announcer in enthusiasm._

_The crowd cheer and shouted, rooting for both Ryu and Minato, as Kureha, Genjiro, Omitsu and even Jô Hayabusa was there to watch Ryu as the entire leaf including Kushina watched Minato, both sides cheering for them._

_Ryu looked over at Minato as minato looked back, nodding at each other and smirking. They were ready for battle._

"Good luck Ryu, I won't be holding back at all" _Minato said, confident in his abilities and wording._

"As to you Minato, I shall not hold any of my potential back...this battle is going to be a legendary one by the time we finish!" _Ryu said, smirking more, looking anxious yet ready to battle his friend._

"Let the battle begin! Ready...Fight!" _the announcer yelled out towards everyone_

_As the announcer did so, Ryu suddenly appeared in front of Minato aftert dashing fastly at him while leaving blue highlighted afterimages, with highlighted trails, trailing behind him. As he did so, Ryu kicked Minato with a roudhouse._

_Minato flew back only to backflip and land safely, throwing his kunai at Ryu as Ryu dodges it while running at Minato. Ryu drew his blade, aiming to slash at Minato, as he suddenly appeaered from behind Ryu._

_Ryu then reacted as soon as Minato teleported, blocking Minato's slash attack with his Falcon's Blade._

_As they clashed, Ryu jumped backwards, landing on the wall behind him, and then pushed himself in the air then lunging downwards towards Minato, with the highlighted blue afterimages following, as Ryu performed his newly learned technique, Flying Swallow._

_Minato teleported again appearing where he had began as he left a special kunai at his starting point. Ryu turned arounda she did this, throwing shurikens at Minato with Minato returning fire with his own shurikens._

_As the shurikens clash, before Ryu realized it, Minato had dropped his special kunai he had been holding the first time he teleported behind him as he teleported again, teleporting behind Ryu once more with his newly improved Jutsu; Rasengan._

"Rasengan!" _Yelled Minato as hge aimed to collide his Rasengan with Ryu's stomach._

_Ryu reacted in the nick of time, blocking the Rasengan with his blade. Ryu held his own but before he knew it the Rasengan broke his blade causing Ryu to fly backward, falling on his stomach._

_Minato teleported again towards Ryu since he landed near his first dropped kunai, aiming to drop kick him until siddenly Ryu rose, thrusting upwardd with his fist, and performing an uppercut._

_As he did this he kicked him upwards multiple times in various ways while they gradually gravitated upward into the air, eventually ending up higher than the arena. Ryu then grabs Minato and pulls him upsidedown and dowards, spinning as he slams into the ground and sucessfully performing the Izuna Drop technique._

_Amamzing by Ryu's attack, the crowd gasped athe the result._

_Minato was damaged by it but not completely as he suddenly teleports away from Ryu and back to his starting point, panting and breathing heavily from the damage he suffered._

"Ngh...huff...huff...not bad...Ryu...but...I'm gonna have to get serious now..." _he said smirking and looking much more serious as he teleports near Ryu and run at him._

_Ryu had just gotten up from his attack as suddenly Minato appeared in from of him, placing his hand on his chest._

_Minato then gets pushed back as he placed a seal on Ryu's chest unnoticably._

_Minato then pulled out more special kunai, throwing many at Ryu and other spots as they all hit a certin point and corner, even the one's thrown at Ryu which he dodged easily._

_Before he couls react, Ryu was suddenly kick in the side of the face, then again in the back._

_He hten began to be kicked and pucnhed, even scratched and cut, by Minato's rapid kicking, pucnhing and slashing. During the attck Minato threw a kunai into the air then continued with pummbling Ryu with all of his speed, strength and might. He then kicks him into the air, teleporting and teleport dashing towards Ryu as they gravitate up with many punches, kicks and slashing. Then as they reach the top, Mianto's kunai falls close to Ryu, grabbing it as he teleported to it with a slightly bigger Rasengan. As he appears above Ryu with his Rasengan, he then thrusts his arm down with the Rasengan towards Ryu._

_Minato pushes and falls down with Ryu, pushing him down towards the ground and slamming him into it as the Rasengan expands and explodes slightly with Minato jumping away afterwards._

_Ryu is left with many bruises and scars from the attck, seeming lifeless almost as the ground has been cracked and made into a small crater._

_The crowd, especially Kureha, gasps at the sight of Ryu's possible defeat._

_Minato looks concerned and worried about his friend, thinking he has gone too far with his attack._

_Jô looks down with concern but slightly shows it with his facial expression, keeping a calm demeanor._

_The announcer looks down at the two, ready to announce Minato as the winner._

_Then suddenly Ryu pops up, out of the ground, going through his clone which bursts into flames as an aura of pryokinetic fire swirls, swurves and envelopes him._

_As the largert flames pass everyone is able to see Ryu as he is performing hand seals and waving his arms around as if he is making the flaming aura swurve and swirl around him._

"Katon: Kaen Ryu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Art of Flame Dragon;****火遁****:****火炎龍の術****)**" _Ryu yelled as three large fireballs formed over his head, the flames and waves of energy spurting out from both the aura and fireballs burning most of, if not all, of Minato's special kunais._

_Minato looks panicky but calm as he watches Ryu in amazement towards his abilities._

_"Ryu...you're amazing...more powerful than anyone I've ever met..." Minato thought as Ryu threw the fireballs his way_

_Luckily a few kunai's survived as Minato tried to teleport away from the fireballs, unbeknowest to him that the fireballs are homing in on him as he dodges one of them and gets burnt slightly. It extiguishes as the other two follow him. Minato puts out the fire that had caught onto him and begins to run and teleport away from the fireballs, eventually dodging the second one. The third one however hit him in the back and knocked him over._

_Ryu 's protective flame aura disappears as he watches the fire extinguish on Minato's back._

_The crowd gasps at the young Dragon Ninja's attack and result of his attack. Kushina gasps the loudest, crying slightly as she looks over the balcony to see Minato. She yells his name in despari, hoping he's alright._

_Looking at the glaring crowd, Ryu then looks back at his friend. He then performs more hand seals._

"Reimyou no Jutsu! **(Art of Spirit Life; ****霊命の術****)**" _Ryu said as blue energy disperses form his body in ring-like arching waves forming around._

"You gonna finish him off, heartless child!" _yelled one of the members in the audiance._

"Bastard Dragon Ninjas, go home! You're all trouble!" _yelled another one as the others glared at Ryu's family and friends._

_The audiance continued to ramble, yell and insult Ryu as he charged up his energy more and more, looking much more aggrivated._

"You evil child, you should burn in hell!" _yelled a woman in the audiance._

_Ryu look very aggitated and agressive as he opened his eyes and yells loudly. As he does so the blue energy forms into many blue essences that charge at Minato and disolve and absorb into him, making his body glow blue._

_The crowd stops their rambling and looks in confusion and shock, watching as Ryu completely heals and restores Minato's wounds and chakra._

_Kushina looks shocked yet happy as her eyes are still teared up. She laughs happily as she claps._

_The rest of the crowd begins to clap for the young Dragon Ninja as well._

_Ryu had used up his chakra reserve mostly due to the excessive use of his Jutsu. Limping and his body hung over, he pants and breathes heavily. He looks over at Minato who had gotten up, seemingly energized and and fully healed, the crowd then applauds and cheers for the fallen Genin._

_He looks over at Ryu, shocked at his actions and touched that he'd go that far for him as his friend._

"Minato...finish me off..." _Ryu spoke softly to him as Minato's eyes widened._

_Nobody could hear them as the crowd was cheering loudly._

"W-What?! Ryu...why?" _Minato said shockingly._

"Because...you are the hero of this tale...you are the shining light in this dark realm...I see it now...this fight...it will lead you to greatness...and you will become a legendary Shinobi...strike me down...and claim your victory...for you had already won the battle...take me down now!" _Ryu yelled at him with a persistant tone._

_Not able to hear them talking, Kushina, Kureha and the rest were wondering what they were saying, looking at their pause with concern._

_Minato nodded as he made a Rasengan form into his hand and charged at Ryu as Ryu withdrew his broken blade. Ryu then acted like he was fending him off with an attack but evidently was hit by Minato's Rasengan and pushed back, causing him to fly back and hit the wall._

_As Ryu hit the wall he fell over and lied down in exhaustion, admitting his defeat._

"The winner is, Minato Namikaze!" _the announcer yelled as he held up Minato's arm in victory._

_The medical team then picked up Ryu and carried him off as Minato looked over to the medical team and watched with a concerned look._

_Jiraiya watched from the audiance as he smiles at Ryu then at Minato._

_"Ryu...you truly are a prodigy...you're already a Master Ninja...for doing what you did for your comrad...as for Minato...he's going to become a legend someday...he may even have a nickname...Ha! I wonder what that'll be...they both did great...I believe I just witnessed an epic battle of Ledgends...year before they've became legends..." he said smirking and chuckling softly with his arms crossed. He then finsihses the last sentence in his book on the last page for Ryu's section. He then closes his book looking at the arena clapping for his student._

_After the battle, a celebration is being held for Minato's victory._

_Everyone seems to be appearing in kimonos and such as the town has become bright and lit with colorful lights. It seemed as if it was a festival. Minaot walked around with Kushia, holding her hand, as people greeted and congratulated Minato for his victory._

"Congratulations Minato-san! You did amazing out there!" _yelled a shop owner._

_Minato waved at him as he walked along the path with Kushina as Kushina looked at him and gazed with amazement, love and affection in her eyes as she blushed slightly._

_Minato looked back at him, smiling very sweetly in a loving fashion at her._

_During all of this Kureha sits on a bench alone, looking at all the couples walking around with each other and the people hanging aorund with each other, as she sighs, wishing Ryu were there with her._

_Kureha was wearing her traditional Shrin Maiden dree, white torso and red below the waist with the Eye of the Dragon around her neck glowing with a purple light and essence. She holds onto it with both of her hands, praying for Ryu to be alright and to meet up with her tonight._

_Suddenly she heard a voice next to her._

"You look beautiful tongiht Kureha." _said Ryu appearing to be in a sleek black traditional Hayabusa kimono._

_Kureha turned to Ryu seemingly excited to see him as she rushes over to her and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back, holding her closely._

_Kureha's face had become flustered as she looked up at Ryu with a loving gaze as he looked back at her with the same look in his eyes._

_Her heart raced and beated faster than ever before as she became nervous yet comfortable. She bgan to lean toward him and slowly closing her eyes._

_Ryu did the same, leaning in closer towards her._

_Before they knew it, they were shairng the most passionate, heart warming, gentle, soft and loving kiss. As they pulled back, the looked at each other with a loving stare, smiling happily and lovingly at each other._

"Ryu...I...I want to tell you something..." _Kureha said softly, still looking at him in the same manner_

"As do I...Kureha..." _Ryu's dragon green eyes lit up slightly and sparkled from the reflection of the bright full moon as he stared at Kureha still in the same manner._

"I...love you...Ryu-kun...I do...more than anything..."_ she saidn, tearing up slightly in a happy manner._

_Ryu smiled at her, holding her closeras he kissed her again but much more than before._

"So do I...I never want to lose you...I couldn't go on without you...I love you deeply...with all of my heart Kureha..." _Ryu said as they shared one more kiss._

"Hehehe! How cute!" _spoke Kushina spoke in a frilly manner, squealing at the sight of them._

_Ryu and Kureha let go of each other, hold each other's hand, as they blushed in embarrassment._

"Kushinaaa!" _said Kureha in a embarrassed manner._

_Minato chuckled at the two as he ended it with a friendly smile._

"Would you two like to join us? It'll be rather fun!" _Minato said smiling more._

"We would love to, would you Kureha?" _he said looking at her, smiling softly._

_She nodded as the four walked down the path towards the festival._

**7 Years Later...**

_A man dressed in a dark blue ninja outfit, sleeveless, and a ninja mask with the Dragon Clan symbol on it had entered the village gates._

_A man wearing a flak jacket was waiting for him as the man with the mask took his mask off to reveal himself._

_It was Ryu and the man waiting for him was Mianto as they were meeting to do a mission._

"So...are you ready...Minato?" _Ryu said smiling softly._

_Minato nodded as the two raced off towards the forests._

"So what intel do you have on the enemy?"_Minato asked Ryu, curious as he quesitons him._

"I think the Mist may have attacked the Black Spider at some point a few months back, filled up their gravesite immensely. Anyways I believe they've ;earned of the clan's secrets and plan to use them on the Leaf. If we hurry we may just thwart their plans." _Ryu said running with Minato as they reach their destination._

_Seven Mist ninjas were sitting in a circle, channeling and charging up chakra withinthis drawn out circle._

_Ryu and Minato hid as they watched them perform this technique._

"This...this is a Summoning Jutsu...but...they're summoning this creature in a bizzare way..I've never seen anything like it..." _Minato said, looking cautiously at the Mist ninjas._

"I have..." _Ryu said as they were sudden;y attacked by threee Mist ninjas._

_Dodging their attacks, Ryu and Minato jumped out of their hiding spot and withdrew their weapons, staring at the other enemies surrounding them as the seven other ninjas stay in trance with their summoning._

"Dont' let them stop the summoning, attack!" _said one of the enemy ninjas as they all charged at them._

_Ryu and Minato fought off as much of them as they could utilizing all of their techiques and abilities._

_Before they knew it the summoning was done but it wasn't a creature._

"Ohh no...Minato watch out!" _Ryu yelled out to Minato after he finished off his enemy._

_Minato and Ryu looked over at the summoning circle as a Fiend arose from the Summoning Circle._

_Jumping back, Minato and Ryu watched the Fiend horrib;y mutilate and murder the rest of the Mist ninjas, abosrbing their power, soul and bodies._

_Ryu ran at the best performing a spining upwards kick then backflipping slashing the beast upward in the chin and chest._

_The beast threw its arm at Ryu as he jumped and landed on it. Minato threw several kunai at the beast as most of them hit the vital points._

_Ryu then slashed more of the beast as Minato appeared in all the spots his kunais were and slashed at the creature multiple times._

_The beast then let out a huge roar, sending a wave of energy then destroyed Minato's kunais and the seal within them._

_Minato was behind the best at the time, getting oushed back and as soon as the beast stopped its energy release he threw one more kunai at it's back. As he did that Ryu burnt it using his Kaen Ryu no Jutsu on the beast and torched it. The beast seemed to be injured and damaged greatly as it still got up, ready to charge its energy beam at Ryu, as Ryu was weakened. Minato suddenly appeared behind the beast, hitting its lower back with a Large Rasengan, shoving it through its body._

_As the beast was hit, it made a death cry as it fell over and began to disintegrate into nothing._

"Damn...that was a close call" _Ryu said looking at Minato as they both chuckled hysterically._

"Well let's go get those scrolls!" _Minato said as they headed into the Mizukage mansion._

_Ryu and Minato saw more Fiends and brutally murdered Mist ninjas. Fighting through all the Fiends and any Mist ninja they found, they found and took the scrolls out of there._

_They left the mansion clearing out the rest of the Fiends and enemy ninja in their way._

_Out of the darkness crept out yagura, The Fourth Mizukage, as well as another mysterious masked man with glowing red sharingan emitting from the eyehole in his mask._

"Hm...Minato and Ryu are definitely in the way...it seems this collaberation with the Fiends isn't working...maybe I can let them into the Hayabusa village...and then after I gain enough power, I can handle Minato-sensei..." _said the masked man, chuckling in a dark tone._

**One Year Later...**

_Ryu, now in a skin-tight, black-clad ninja outfit returned to village as the others greeted him while walking along the pathway._

_He came across one of Minato's students, Kakashi Hatake._

_He stopped to greet and talk to him._

"Ahh, Kakashi. It has been too long." _he spoke in a serious yet joyful tone._

_Kakashi turned to him, seeming to be reading a new book._

"Ohh, Ryu-sama. I didn't know you were coming. It's great to see you again!" _he said while reading his new book._

_Ryu looked at the cover, realizing that it was one of Jiraiya's other book series, Make-Out Paradise._

"I see you're reading one of those perverted book series, Jiraiya never stopped being the perv that he is huh?" _Ryu said chuckling afterwards along with Kakashi._

"It's actually really good with some um...intense stuff in there...plus it give me something to occupy myself with." _Kakashin said with a slightl blush from embarrassment._

"Do you know where Minato is Kakashi?" _Ryu said, looking a bit lost in the leaf._

_Kakashi point doen the turning path, look at Ryu and his book as he does so._

"Down that way, it's his new home now. He recently moved."

_Ryu nodded and thanked Kakashi, telling him bye, as he walked down that path._

_As he did so he came across Jiraiya, walking away from Minato's house._

_Jiraiya saw Ryu and looked excited and surprised to see him._

"Ahhahah! Ryu, it's been so long! Look at you, you've truly grown! You look devilishly handsome now! Getting good with the ladies recently?" _Jiraiya teased Ryu._

_Ryu had a slight blushed seeming flattered but embarrassed of his teasing._

"Uhh...no not exactly..." _he said then looking down a bit slightly._

"Well if you're wanting a nice woman who'll give you the satisfaction you desire, let me know ok?~" _Jiraiya said, nudging Ryu'sarm as Ryu chuckled and told him bye._

_Ryu then knocked on Minato's door._

_Minato opened the door, looking shocked, surprised and happy to see Ryu._

"Huh? Ryu? Ryu! It's been so long! Come on in!" _he said as he welcomed Ryu in._

_Ryu tooke off his boots and sat over at the dining room table, waiting for Minato._

_As Minato came out, he offered Ryu something to eat._

_Ryu shook his head, saying he was not hungry at the moment._

"Understood, you always seem to be in perfect shape. Look at you, you've matured and grown rather well. I gotta say, I'm a bit jealous" _Minato snickered at Ryu as Ryu chuckles softly._

"Thank you for the flattery but you're already as handsome as I, probably more I presume" _Ryu said looking over at the kitchen as he saw someone._

"Is someone else here?" _Ryu questioned Minato out of curiousity._

"Ohh there's so much I need to tell you about! First off, I was just named the Fourth Hokage!" _he said as Ryu widened his eyes._

"Hokage? Congratulations Minato! I knew it would happen one day." he said smiling at him.

"Also...I've gotten married as well!" _he said, blushing slightly but seemingly happy._

_Ryu looked at him in shock and clapped his hands._

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding, you should've told me! Who did you marry if I may ask? I haven't seen you with a woman in ages."

_Minato rushed to the kitchen, seeming excited to show who it was_

"Honey, come out here! We have an old friend visiting, come say hello!" _he said rushing out of the kitchen._

_Emerging from the kitchen was Kushina Uzumaki, his old childhood friend._

"K-Kushina?" _he said gasping in shock to see her._

"You two..."

"Got married? Yeah ehehe we sure did! I guess you just never visted enought o learn that me and Kushina were dating each other." _Minato said rubbing the back of his head._

_Ryu smiled at both of them, seeming happy for the two of them._

"So Ryu, since your here is she here too?" _Kushina asked, wondering if another old friend of her's was with him._

"I'm sorry?"

"Is Kureha here with you? I haven't seen her since you guy left the village five years ago! ohh I bet she looks gorgeous now!" _Kushina said, even more excitied._

"Yeah Ryu, where is she?" _Minato said as both Minato and Kushina saw that Ryu's smile had faded and his eye looked empty in despair._

_He looked up at them both, sighing as he looked like he was depressed._

"R-Ryu...what's the matter...?" _Kushina said, looking concerned for him._

"Do you guys even talk anymore?" _Minato said worryingly._

_Ryu sighed once more, looking at them with his despair filled eyes._

"I have alot to say too...no Kureha is not here...nor is she anywhere...because she's dead..." _he said looking even more down as Minato and Kushina gasped as Kushina dropped a glass she was holding._

_Kushina's eye teared up as she began to sob and softly cry._

'No...no that isn't true...it's not true Ryu! Please don't tell me it's true..." _she said sobbing more._

_Ryu nodded as he looked at them both, seemingly sad._

_Kushina began to cry as she hugged Minato tightly, Minato comforting her while he hugs her back._

_Ryu sighed as he got up from his seat._

"Why...why Ryu? Why did you let her die!" _she said as she ran at him, hitting him weakly in the chest while tear ran down her eyes._

"Why did you let my best friend die?! Why did you let her die?! Why?!" _she yelled at him, smacking him across the face._

_Ryu took the slap as if he wanted the punishment._

"Kushina..." _Minato said while looking very concerned._

_Ryu looked down at Kushina as her rage turned into despair, hugging Ryu afterward as he hugs her back softly._

"I...never wanted her to die...but the reason is...because my village was attacked sometime last year...by a Greater Fiend of the Vigoorian Empire named Doku. He raided my village, killing numerous comrads and fellow ninjas. He was aiming for the Dark Dragon Blad, a relic in our village. Kureha tried to ward off and defend it but...she was unsuccessful. I ran as fast as I could over to the tragedy and found Kureha...walking out of there as she fell over, innjured by Doku's hand. He murdered her...I fought him but...I was unsuccessful as well...I was nearly killed...but I was able to restore myself. She did not make it though...I made a gravesite and shrine to her...I pray to it everday...hoping that she has made it to a better place...with the Gods...for she was a Shrine Maiden..." _Ryu said as he held back his tears, looking down._

_Minato placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him._

"You loved her...didn't you?" _Kushina said as she slowly stopped crying._

"I did...but she is gone now...I only have one path now...as the current wielder of the Dragon Sword and Master Ninja of the Hayabusa clan...I plan on keeping those I care about safe...always becoming stronger...when I need to be..." _he then looked ay Kushina's stomach, noticing the slight bump._

"Kushina...you're pregnant?"_ Ryu said in shock._

_Kushina walked back a few spaces to give him room as she smiled slightly, blsuhing a little._

"U-Umm hahaha yep! You betcha! Hehehe..." _she said as Minato walked over to her, rubbing her stomach._

"We're going to name him Naruto...after Jiraiya's character in his book." _Minato said smiling._

_Ryu smiled softly as he went to go rub Kushina's stomach._

"Beautiful...congratulations to the both of you. I hope on meeting him when he's born or older." _Ryu said standing up and smiling a bit more._

"We wanted to ask you something though...you see...we named Jiraiya the Godfatherof this child incase anything were to happen to us...and I thought of youy at one point and thought that you'd be perfect for this position..." _Minato said looking a bit nervous to ask._

"Ohh tell him sweetie! Come on!" _Kushina said, seemeing excited._

_Ryu look intrigued by Minato's proposal._

"We wanted you to be Naruto's uncle...I mean adoptive at least. You don't have to take care of him but everytime you come by the village...watch over him, teach him right from wrong, take care of him if you wish to...as an uncle would."

_Ryu was shocked by this sudden proposal but he then smiled a little more._

"I...would be honored..." _he said bow slightly in respect._

_Minato chuckled happily as he hugged Kushina._

_Ryu smiled more, looking at them both had made him happy though the thought of Kureha saddened him._

**A few months later...**

"Look out! Kyuubi!" _screamed a Leaf ninja as the Nine-Tails suddenly appeared in the village, causing chaos and destruction all about the village._

_People ran from the best, eithe rgetting harmed, killed, injured or making it safely as fire rose upon Konoha._

_Hiruzen was out on the buldings, ready to fight Kyuubi with all of his might and ANBU ninja guards._

_Minato was on the Hokage mountain, looking over the chaos as the masked man spotted him._

"You're not getting away that easily..." _He said as he commanded the beast to fire a Tailed Beast Ball at Minato._

_Beforehand, Ryu had appeared upon the village mountains in falcon form then forming back into himself. He witnessed the chaos and destruction, remembering his villages attack from a year earlier._

"What the...how could this have happened?" _he said as he witnessed Kuyybi fire the Tailed Beast Ball at Minato only to see Minato counter it with his Space-Time ninjutsu._

_Ryu was relieved but then ran into the village to help the others._

"That jutsu...it's Minato! The Fourth Hokage is here!" _shouted Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan_

_Chouza Akimichi, of the akimichi clan, was fending off the beast in his giant form as Inoichi telepathically informed everyone on what to do._

_Kyuubi the pushed Chouza out of the way as he spotted a man, gliding in the air like a Falcon, dive down towards him._

"Chouza, move out of the way!" _Ryu shouted at Chouza, performing handseals._

"It's Ryu! Shikaku, Inoichi, Hiruzen! Wait for Ryu's signal!" _Chouza shouted at the others as they all wait for Ryu's attack, looking up at Kyuubi._

_Ryu finsihed the final seal as his arms began to glow with a firey aura around them._

"Katon: Shin Kaen Ryu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Art of the True Flame Dragon; ****火遁****: ****．真．火炎龍****の術****)' **_Ryu yelled as a sudden burst of flame, explodedin the sky and out of the fire emerged a firey Dragon, rushing towards Kyuubi and biting it in the neck as the serpent like body wrapped around Kyuubi's body, tightening it's grip on him._

_Kyuubi roared as Ryu bit into the beast more, suddenly forming back into his normal state._

_As he did, he put the Eye of the Dragon on his Dragon Sword and turned it into the True Dragon Sword. The sword began to dispurse energy immensely powerful as Ryu stabbed the beast in the chest and slid dpwn the entire torso, cutting the beast open and incapacitating it._

_As he did so Ryu landed hesaw the others greet him._

"Ryu! Thank God you're here!" _Inoichi exclaimed while looking sharp._

"I don't have alot of time, where is Minato? I last saw him on the Hokage Mountain." _he said looking around._

"He's still there, I can sense him." _he said pointing up towards it._

"Ryu, we need you at this very moment!" _Hiruzen exclaimed as well in a cautious tone._

"I've done my job, the beast is weakened. Now try to keep it at bay, I must go and find Minato!" _Ryu said looking at the others then at the Hokage Mountain._

_The Hayabusa Ninja's hightened eye sensibility allowed him to see far into Minato's locationas he spots him teleporting away from a masked man._

_Ryu believes that he is responsible for this tragedy as he glares at him._

"I'll be back, do your best to protect everyone and keep the beast down if you can." _Ryu ordered as he ran off and formed into a Falcon, flying off into the night._

_Little did he know that this turn of events was set in stone for a boy he has yet to meet...a boy of destiny._


End file.
